The Fairfax Community Action Program, Inc., in cooperation with the Comprehensive Community Alcoholism Program of Fairfax County Health Services, seeks a grant for staff and facilities to operate an Alcohol Community Outreach Program in six low-income target areas in Fairfax County, Virginia.